


One Day

by RoEstel



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 校园AU，没什么意义的一篇短小Roxy视角，undeveloped & unrequited love。与同名电影无关。旧文搬运
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin





	One Day

Roxy失恋了。

这一切都怪志愿者工作的最后一天Roxy有些懈怠。

但，确切的来说她都还没有恋爱过，顶多算是动心——也是很短时间内的——可那种不熟悉的失落感还是如影随形。

应该要个联系方式的……但那样会被误会吧。

不，也不算误会，毕竟自己对他有兴趣是真的。

唔……那就是“目的性太明显”。

她知道这样很傻很蠢很像那种她嗤之以鼻的被恋爱冲昏了头脑的女生会干的事，但她还是忍不住在志愿者联络群组里用排除法以及辨认头像的方法找出了那个男孩——他的头像是穿着笔挺西服的艺术照，甚至还拿着一把黑雨伞，一副英伦绅士的模样，乍看上去甚至有点好笑。

他叫Eggsy。

Roxy压根没有在“添加facebook好友”这个选择上浪费时间犹豫：她肯定不会加他的，如果要加的话，她能在申请备注里填什么呢，填自己的名字？但是他又不知道自己的名字是什么，他们甚至才认识一天不到。

是啊，才认识一天不到，但是道别的时候却像是认识了很久一样。

Roxy正坐在桌子上捧着汽水小口小口地喝，带队老师鼓励大家聊聊天互相多认识认识，但Roxy并没有太多的兴趣，她已经加了同组的三个同学好友了，不出意外，过几个月之后他们在互相的列表里会成为那种想不起来自己为什么会加对方、也记不清对方的脸的存在。所以她已经考虑提前溜走的可能性考虑十分钟了。

然后她看到Eggsy随意地撑了一下眼镜，单肩背起书包，凑到老师身边小声说了什么，老师则点了点头。Roxy心里不争气地紧了一下，如果他走了的话，他们可能永远都不会再有机会遇到了。

Eggsy背起书包另一边的背带，往门口走来，正对着Roxy。Roxy不敢放下嘴边的可乐，她甚至有点想落荒而逃。

在昏暗的大厅里，Eggsy看到了她，而Roxy被定在原地，所能作的一切只有下意识地挑了一下眉。Eggsy冲她颔首，Roxy认出他的口型。

他说了一句“走啦”，就像多年的老友一样。

然后他就走了。

还是没能认识他，也没能交换联系方式，那会儿Roxy甚至不知道他的名字。

真是不争气。

Roxy完全没料到自己会在志愿者工作的最后一天遭遇这样的事儿，这真的太荒唐了，她甚至可以预见到自己能被这种情绪一直影响到圣诞假期。

她是什么时候动心的呢，是在她疑惑地觉得他有些眼熟的时候，是在她跺着脚寻找话题抱怨太冷了结果他不声不响、状似无意地站到她的另一侧为她挡风的时候，是在她下午有一次“因为无聊”晃悠到了他工作的区域被他看到时他那带着笑意的点头，还是她在做最后一次引导工作的时候背着书包的他不知道从哪里摸过来站到她的身边与她打招呼的时候？

真的是动心了吗，女孩挫败感十足地揉搓着自己的双颊，她所希望的不过是认识一下这个认真又笑容迷人的男孩。

Roxy又看了一眼Eggsy的Facebook主页。

可是认识了又怎么样呢，他们在此之前就没能在校园里有过际遇，估计以后也不会有机会有，到头来，他们也会沦为那种想不起来自己为什么会加对方、也记不清对方的脸的存在了。

这么说来，这样也没什么不好。反正这只是一天之内发生的事儿。

Roxy合上了电脑，准备上床睡觉。

FIN


End file.
